A Party With You
by Bitway
Summary: Seishou's soccer team is having a christmas party. And the team captain wants to make sure everyone is apart of it. Even their unpredictable demon of the field. {haizmizu, secret santa gift for inazumaelevenshipper on tumblr}


Haizaki lets his body rest against the wall, avoiding the decorations that were hung around him. He keeps to himself, away from his teammates in a corner of the room. Occasional glances are made as he watches them mingle with each other. It seemed that everyone, aside from him, was enjoying the holiday celebration set up in their club's meeting room.

The interior had slowly changed over the past few days- couple of weeks. He couldn't keep track of when this boring old room starting to accumulate with holiday spirit. The snowflakes were the first thing he'd noticed, ones that were 'falling' from the ceiling. Stockings for the team came next. Colorful, flashing lights began to fill the room. There was a wreath that was placed upon the door, more christmas decorations littered on the wall, the desk, anywhere there was space something festive was placed. And, last but not least, a small Christmas tree was present within the room.

The first year had to wonder how anyone had time to do all this. He doubted the coach had and in this. It seemed more to fit in line with his captain. Maybe a couple of the others on the team. He wouldn't know. He never had a hand in decorations. Didn't want to. Didn't care for it. Or this holiday.

It was something he'd never outright say- how he wasn't fond of Christmas. Sure, he could get a couple of gifts during this time, but he didn't have anyone to spend it with, aside from his parents- parent. While others would go out with friends, he'd be on his own. There was one year spent with Akane, but that all seemed like a dream at this point. Mulling over it for too long made him want to go home. If he left, no one would notice.

"Haizaki."

_Aside from him._

When his name is called, his head turns. Eyes fall upon that familiar hue of blue.

"Captain."

Mizukamiya offers a smile to Haizaki, even daring to get closer. When the other doesn't move away, he seems pleased. Meanwhile, the younger only crosses his arms, huffs, tries to find something else- a decoration, to catch his attention. He had a feeling of what was coming next.

"Why aren't you eating or talking with the others?" He asks, concern in his gaze. "We're all a team, remember? You should be having some fun with us."

He scoffs. "Sorry, Captain, but parties aren't my thing."

"I figured as much," he says with a sigh. Mizukamiya glances to his team, happy to see them enjoying themselves. Then, his eyes fall back onto Haizaki, who looked as if he wanted to hide in the darkness for the rest of the evening.

Even if he wouldn't admit it, he had become part of the team. He was still standoffish, stubborn, but he wasn't against actually talking with everyone or joining in practice. He had his own way of showing he was part of the team. And his presence at this party was one way to show it. Mizukamiya knew that if this was held months ago, he would never showed up.

"I'm glad you're here though. I don't think the party would be right without you." Mizukamiya smiles, letting his back rest against the wall beside Haizaki. "Perhaps you really do want to enjoy some time with the rest of us."

Haizaki shifts beside him, tilting his head up as if he's too good for this. "Of course not. I'm only here because you as-" A quick pause. "I'm only here for the food is all!"

"You say that, but I haven't seen you eat anything," he says with a curious look.

An annoyed grumble comes from him. "I'll eat when I want to, ok?"

"Alright, alright. I don't know if you like sweets, but I hope you try the cake. I put a lot of effort into making it."

"You made the cake? Is there anything else you made?"

"I only had time to bake cookies. If I had more time to prepare or use the kitchen at school, then I could have made more for the team."

"Hmph."

Haizaki glances over to the table that was littered with food. He tries to find the cake, the one left in the center. It had gone untouched for the moment, everyone else filling themselves with store bought sandwiches, chicken, and other snacks. He makes a note to grab a slice of the cake and cookies before anything else.

"Do you want to grab a bit-"

"Captain~!"

A cheery and playful voice interrupts him. The two against the wall glance over to see their other teammate, Sasotsuka, who is wearing a rather cheeky grin.

"You two must have really good luck!"

"What do you mean?" Mizukamiya asks, confused.

This only makes the red head chuckle. He points upward, above them. Mizukamiya and Haizaki's gaze slowly follow.

"Out of all the spots in the room, you land in the spot underneath the mistletoe!"

Mizukamiya's cheeks begin to flush as he looks back to him. "When did you-?" He stops. His head turns to see Haizaki's reaction. The younger was still looking up at that plant, unfazed by what was just said. When he looks back at Mizukamiya, he's surprised to see the look on his face.

"What?" Haizaki snaps.

"Don't you know what a mistletoe means, Hai-chan?" Sasotsuka asks.

"Don't call me that. And no. I don't care what it means."

Sasotsuka blinks, surprised. It was the answer he wasn't expecting and yet…he finds himself laughing.

"Are you serious? You really don't know that you have to kiss our Captain now- ah!"

The red head lets out a sudden yelp, hands flying to his side. Orio had appeared beside him and had just elbowed the other.

"Sorry, Captain," Orio sighs. "I told him not to bring that here, but…" He pauses, glaring slightly at the red head, who was currently whistling to get out of this blame. "We'll take it down."

"What?! But that's not the plan!"

With another look from Orio, the only thing he can do is pout.

"Hmph. This is stupid." It comes from Haizaki. The boy huffs, turns his head and uses his hair to shield his face. Without another word, he moves from the wall and heads towards the door.

"Haizaki! Wait!" Mizukamiya shouts, hoping he'd stop, but he doesn't. _'Just when I thought I could get him to enjoy the party to…'_

"Both of you," he starts, turning to the others, "please take that mistletoe down."

He doesn't wait for an affirmation. He's given the order and they'd listen. Orio would anyway. For now, his main priority is bringing Haizaki back into the party. He couldn't let him go, not after having the chance to be closer to him.

Mizukamiya had followed him out to their soccer field. It's strange, quiet without anyone practicing at this hour. Somehow, he'd been expecting Haizaki to be kicking a ball around. Instead, he's standing near the entrance, hands stuffed in his pocket with his head tilted up. It was as if he were trying to see the night sky through their ceiling.

"Haizaki…?" Mizukamiya breathes out his name while slowly walking up to him. "Are you alright?" He bites hi slip, worried that the whole mistletoe and kissing thing might have bothered him too much. "You know you don't have to follow the mistletoe tradition, right?"

No response. No movement. Nothing

A sigh escapes him as he tries to think of a way to get him back inside. They couldn't stay out here, even if it was more peaceful. Maybe Haizaki preferred it this way. Maybe.

"I don't want you to be alone, Haizaki."

Another step is taken. He stands right behind him.

"It's nice out, but we should go back inside for now."

Without warning, Haizaki turns on his feet. He looks down at Mizukamiya, surprised at how close they were. His hands move, now grabbing onto his captain's shoulders. He gulps, hesitating. Before any words can leave either's lips, that's when he moves. Haizaki leans in for a kiss. Quick and messy. Lips mash together, pressing against each other.

It ends as quickly as it had begun. There was hardly any time to process what had happened. Haizaki forced himself to let go of the other, to walk past him, intent on not letting him catch sight of his red cheeks. Especially since they matched his captain's.

"That's for earlier! Don't you dare tell anyone about it!" Haizaki hisses, though is unable to make an empty threat to follow it.

Mizukamiya was left in shock. Almost in disbelief at what had happened. Did it really happen? Yes. It did. And he can feel some warmth bubbling up in his chest. It's something he should address, but now isn't the time.

"C'mon! You're the one who wants to get back to the party!"

"Coming!" Mizukamiya replies. He turns, picking up his pace to match with Haizaki's. A hand is slipped into the younger's. He can feel him tense up for a moment, but soon relaxes. Mizukamiya smiles at him, face still flushed.

"Now, let's grab a bite to eat, shall we?"


End file.
